who says Christmas eve isn't magical?
by a-drop-of-rain
Summary: kaixrei it's christmas eve to christmas night. see what happens...


A/N: Here's a special Christmas one-shot for ya all. I don't know what I'm doing with this; just go along with me here. 

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, the characters or any songs. I also don't own Christmas, sorry to disappoint you. But… no, I do not. Nor Easter or any of the other holidays. 

~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tyson!!" Rei yelled. "Stop it!! Get away! I repeat DO NOT touch my CAKE! Security!!!" and at that word Max marched in saluting to Rei and dragging a protesting Tyson out of the kitchen. Rei laughed. He loved Christmas, he always had. All the food, presents, family and partying. Well, he might not have his family but he did have the bladebreakers and they were as close as family, so it was all good. 

"Assistant! Could you please pass me the mittens?" Kai sighed.

 "Do you have to address me as your 'assistant'? It sounds degrading!" he pouted. Rei smiled,

 "Okay then. Snuggle bunny, could you please pass me the mittens?" Kai's eyes widened at the new name. 

"Oh thanks." He said sarcastically, passing over the mittens. Putting the cake in the oven Rei's finger slipped and he burnt himself. 

"Ouch!" he squealed.

 "Look snuggle bunny! I got a boo-boo!" 

"Do not call me snuggle bunny. I am not a snuggle bunny. Do not call me any other name either. Just Kai. That's my name. Use it."

Rei smirked, "Thanks for the offer, but no. I'm right." 

"It's not an offer! Hn. Fine. Then you get a name too…Bitty Boop."

"I like it. It has a ring to it." 

Kai shook his head. "I can't believe you! Arg!" and with that Kai, I mean snuggle bunny, stormed out of the kitchen and went to sulk in his bedroom. Rei sighed. 'I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be…' he thought. So he took off his apron and followed the tracks of the other boy to their room. (A/N: sounds like Rei's hunting Kai!! Ahahahhahahaha!!)  On arriving to his destination (hahahaha) Rei saw Kai sitting on his bed looking down. Rei sat next to him. 

"I'm sorry, Kai. I didn't mean to upset you, or make you angry. I was just playing. I get excited at Christmas that's all."

"Yeah. I know. It's fine. Really. But Rei, I need to know… do you hate me?"

Rei almost gagged. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "Where the hell did you get an idea like that?" 

Kai lightly shrugged. "Tyson." This received a snort. "I should've known not to trust him, eh?"

"Kai… why did it matter to you any way?" Kai blushed and looked away avoiding golden orbs. 

"It's just… Rei I… never mind. It's nothing." Rei took a deep breath before praying to all the gods he knew that this would go all right and he wouldn't be blasted into space for eternity. 

"KaiIloveyou." He said quickly jumping off the bed and moving to go out the door only to feel someone pull at his ponytail. It was Kai. 

"Pardon?" 

"Nothing. Okay, I should go check on that cake for tomorrow."

 "No, it won't be ready for a long time. What did you say?" But Kai didn't sound angry, just… sort of curious I guess. Picturing his will in his mind Rei said slowly.

 "Kai, I love you." Kai raised an eyebrow casually. 

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Rei turned around to face the door looking down until he felt two strong arms encircle his waist. "That's not to say it wasn't wanted. Aishiterou, Rei." Rei smiled, turning around in the arms to face his captor. 

"Really?" he asked, excited beyond belief. Kai nodded enthusiastically. Rei's smile returned bigger than ever as he laughed, nuzzling Kai's neck. 

"Thank you, Kai. Thank you so much." 

"I didn't do anything." 

"Oh yes you did. You've done plenty." 

Later that night the two slept better than they ever did, laying in each other's arms, so peaceful. Who says Christmas Eve isn't magical?

The next morning screaming waked both boys up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning, realization dawned upon the smallest one. 

"Oh my god! It's Christmas!" So he grabbed he partner's hand, flung the covers off and stumbled into the living room. As the two came out Tyson and Max looked at them with horror. 

"What?" Rei asked. They looked down and were fiddling with their hands. Tyson spoke up. 

"Well, Maxie and me didn't get you two a present. Only ourselves." Kai growled. 

"I don't need any presents, but still you could have thought about Rei. That was so selfish! Hn." He glared and turned away. Rei smiled. 

"Don't worry guys. I don't mind. Tyson, Merry Christmas. Max, you too." And with that he handed them each a decent sized present. Ripping them open they squealed. 

"Thanks buddy!" they hugged him, holding up their matching shirts. Well, close to matching. Tyson's had Dragoon printed on the front and Max's had Draciel. 

Rei went back into his bedroom to find Kai. 

"I can't believe how selfish those two are. All they think about are themselves. Well anyway, here." And he handed Rei two small presents. Rei hugged him saying Thank you and then handed him his own presents. It was a medium sized one and a decent sized one. With Rei sitting on Kai's lap the two opened their Christmas presents. In one of the small presents that Rei had got from Kai it was a beautiful pure silver necklace with a tiger pendant hanging from it.  The other one was a key. 

"What's this for?" Rei asked. 

"Look out the window." So when he did he screamed and screamed and screamed. 

"THANK YOU! OH MY GOD!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT ME A CAR!! HAHA!" Rei jumped up and down hugging Kai. Then Rei looked sad.

 "I didn't get you anything nearly that big…" Kai snorted. 

"Think I care? I wasn't expecting to get anything from you so I'm grateful for what I have got." What Rei had gotten Kai in the medium sized one was a new outfit. It had a tight red tank top and black baggy pants. In the decent sized one it was a DVD and a pair of boxers. The boxers had a phoenix on them saying,

 "Damn, I'm hot!" Kai laughed. Rei smiled. Later that day there was a party, and at night, after every one had left they were cleaning up when they came across the mistle toe.  Smirking at each other they whispered, while noses touching, 

"Merry Christmas Kai." 

"Merry Christmas Koi." And they shared their first kiss. Their most perfect kiss. Their Christmas kiss. Their kiss.  

OWARI!~!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a/n: done! Sorry if it's not good but… oh well. I might do another one. Maybe. Probably cause it's only 6:30 AM and I'm already bored. Haha. And this one is short and definitely SHIT AS! ANY GOOD SITES ANYONE KNOWS??? Please… I'm desperate! Boredom is a terrible thing! Well, tootles! **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR PEEPS!! Be safe!**

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!


End file.
